mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 397: Burnt Reynolds
"Burnt Reynolds" was originally released March 12, 2018. Description Travis floats a new segment this week that DEFINITELY will not earn us a Cease and Desist from John Quiñones and the ABC News Corporation. Also: Some new live show announcements! Tickets go on sale this week! Suggested talking points: What Would You Even Do?, Live Shows!, Cat Technical College, A New Dictionary, Sky Hiking, The Stinkfeet Man, Weed Delivery Driver Outline 0:44 - The boys all have a song in their heart: Justin with "Red Red Wine" by UB40, Travis with "Be With You" by Enrique Iglesias, and Griffin with the intro to "Vertigo" by U2. Just the intro. 3:27 - Travis introduces a new segment: What Do You Think You Would Do If... * ...you saw a bear and the bear kind of like patted the seat next to him and then kind of like stared up at the stars? * ...Burt Reynolds came to you and said that he needed your help because he had loaned a friend a DVD copy of Meet the Parents, and the friend said he didn't have it, but Burt Reynolds had seen it in his friend's entertainment center the week before? (He does also have a Blu-ray copy so it's not pressing.) * ...you were a turtle and you had really good credit but you weren't sure if you were ready to settle down with your long term girlfriend Sheila? * ...you saw a fire and at first you panicked a little bit but then you realized it was just like a campfire and all of your closest friends were sitting around it and they were all really silent and at first you're like "what's going on" but then you realize they're all just being kinda contemplative and kinda thinking about life and the fire starts to die down and you go through all the proper steps to put the fire out and you know pour sand on it and stuff and make sure it's out and then you go and you lay down in your tent and you start to feel a little hungry and you remember you have a Clif bar in your jacket but then you think, oh no I left my jacket out by the fire, but then you realize that oh no, you brought it in and it's in the tent with you, and you go into the pocket and you get the Clif bar out and you thought it was chocolate chip but it's actually oatmeal chocolate chip, and then you eat it and you're not hungry any more and then you go to sleep? 19:42 - I like watching nature shows at night before bed to relax. My cat has begun doing this cute thing where he sits at the foot of the bed and intently watches the TV with me. His favorite shows feature birds or four-legged critters, like David Attenborough shows. One night I was watching some trashy TV when my cat hopped up on the bed and began watching. Immediately I changed from my trashy TV show to a nature show I knew that he would like so that he would stay, and then I realized I just tailored my TV time to my cat's preferences. Brothers, what's the protocol for sharing TV time with a cat? How can I expand my cat's interests beyond just critter shows? - Not That Crazy Cat Lady in Tennessee 24:43 - Y - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user bolstadnorge, who asks: If a word in the dictionary were misspelled, how would we know? 31:51 - MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace. Jumbotron for Talk From Superheroes. Message for Smooch Island. Message for Robin Faylan. Advertisement for Everything's Coming Up Simpsons. 39:18 - My friend won't let up about the existence of airline hitchhikers - people who stow away in the baggage place of an airplane and look through the paying passengers' things during the flight. According to her, they sneak on while the terminal loads the baggage, nobody the wiser. This only came up when I asked why she was putting those miniature key locks on every single zipper of her checked bag, as I thought she was more hesitant about them opening during flight, instead of hitchhikers digging through her socks or something. How can I convince her that these airplane stowaways don't exist and are not looking through luggage and she doesn't need a dozen locks on her suitcase? - Surprised in Sarasota 45:47 - Y - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user Jason, who asks: What's your power meal? Update: I have two. 15 bean soup and vegan chili. 52:13 - I'm a delivery driver for a business in California that sends marijuana and other THC products to people's front door just like pizza. It's legal here and I absolutely love my job. Every customer I've ever had has been extremely polite and happy to see me. The problem is that sometimes they're too happy to see me, and/or they sill have the stigma that our arrangement is something shady instead of a licensed business and they ask me to come inside, which feels unsafe for me, personally, and unprofessional for a business as legitimate as ours. How can I let our slightly too friendly customers down gently so I don't harsh their buzz? - Weed Man Steve in Sacramento 57:50 - Housekeeping 61:37 - FY - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Horatio, who asks: Can you get two drinks at once at Red lobster? Category:Episodes Category:Adrian Cowles Category:Merit Palmer